


Amon Sinatra

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Amon is basically Frank Sinatra, Humour, Kuroneki, M/M, Sexual Tension, Talk of boners, This was written in approximately half an hour, fly me to the moon, hot amon is hot, losers being losers, side rize/akira mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon is a swing singer in a New Jersey bar and Kaneki is a customer just looking to get away from his busy life.</p><p>-Swing/Sinatra AU-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amon sings the swing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by iron-huntress, thegaynerdgod, and floppyamon on tumblr.

“ _Fly me to the moon, let me play amongst the stars…_ ”  
  
It was late at night and Kaneki was exhausted. Reclining on a red leather stool in some dirty old dive bar in the back alleys of New Jersey, Kaneki had to wonder what the hell he was doing. Tobacco smoke thickened the air, making his eyes and lungs burn, but God, he loved it. It had been weeks since the last time he could really  _get away_ , y’know? New Jersey was a busy place, chock full of busy people doing whatever business they had all up in his business. He almost wished he hadn’t moved here. 

“ _Let me see what spring is like, on Jupiter and Mars..._ ”  
  
Rize and Hide had insisted on this city and Kaneki had never been the type to deny them when they got all passionate. He had to admit, Jersey was a good place for a bunch of aspiring authors to collect writing material. Still, the whole thing ( _the stray cats, the loud streets, the crime rate, and oh god the PEOPLE_ ) was stressing him out so badly he _ **couldn’t write**_. So here he was, hiding out from the wild city life outside, tucked away in some seedy, poorly lit, surprisingly comfortable...  
  
“ _In other words hold my hand, in other words.._.”  
  
dive bar with an absolutely _ **amazing**_  singer. Even the swing band playing a tune for the singer to follow was great. Oh man, he could get used to this. At that thought, Kaneki decided to turn his full attention on the barely raised platform that served as a stage in the back of the bar.

He figured he could show his appreciation for this class act by watching them play, clapping a little, and maybe buying them some drinks. He could really use some friends who were a little less high-maintenance than the two living with him ( _as much as he loved them to death_ ). His eyes met with the glittering green set belonging to the source of that velvet-smooth voice. The singer was way over 6 feet tall, built like a brick house, and was wearing such a scandalously form-fitting suit that Kaneki choked on his drink. 

As he gulped harshly, trying to clear all the liquid from his windpipe, the green-eyed babe kept staring at him. He brushed back his immaculate jet-black hair with one hand, pulling the mic in closer to himself...  
  
“ _Baby kiss me..._ ”  
  
Oh jeez. Oh no. Oh my. Kaneki’s jaw fell open and his grip on his glass loosened. The bartender quickly grabbed onto his fingers, tightening them around the glassware with a stern look. Kaneki flushed and glanced away from the angry man  **right back at the singer oh no.**  
  
_“Fill my heart with song, let me sing forevermore, you are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”_  
  
The singer grinned at him, carefree and boyish, and loosened his tie. Kaneki’s fingers twitched involuntarily and he felt his mouth go dry with lust. This guy was too hot. Was he seriously hitting on Kaneki, some random scrawny author in a coffee-stained sweater vest and ( _now_ ) too-tight pants?   
  
“ _In other words, please be true..._ ”  
  
Yes. All that crooning indicated yes. For sure. Maybe. Those gorgeous green eyes hadn’t left his nervous twitchy form even a single second, so probably yes. Swinging the mic stand to and fro in his hands, the singer let his body sway to the cheery trumpet and sax music floating all around him, crooking his finger at Kaneki, looking so completely in his element it was ridiculous.   
  
“ _In other words...I love you._ ”   
  
Well...friends weren’t the only thing Kaneki could have in this city, were they?


	2. Pro-Tip: Amon is not as cool as he seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this idea goes to floppyamon

When the last of the brass and strings faded into silence, Amon quickly stepped off of his uncle Shinohara’s makeshift stage, hurrying into the back room of the bar. As fast as he physically could, Amon stripped off his suit ( _sweaty from being under the hot stage lights_ ) and reapplied the gel in his hair. He hesitated for a moment, glaring at his oddly-shaped eyebrows in the mirror for a moment, before grabbing at the closest moderately-attractive clothing he could find and struggling into a new set of pants.   
  
When he was on stage Amon was used to adopting a cool and confident persona. The “lady-killer” act had been his uncle’s idea to improve business and Amon had been practicing it since he was just a teen. The moment the lights turned down and the music stopped however…well, Amon never stuttered around the women, but the men were a different story. Especially cute men.  _ **Especially**_  cute men in sweater vests with the roundest grey eyes and button nose he had ever seen.   
  
He’d been pretty successful in his flirting while he was onstage, so everything would be fine. The guy seemed into it…at least Amon hoped he was into it. Gaaaarrrrghhhh he’d sung “I love you” at him though! That was too far too fast wasn’t it? He had to go back out and check to see if he was still there but his hands were shaking and would this outfit look ok and…  
  
“I swear if any of our customers knew what an embarrassment you really were, no one would come back here ever again. They’d catch second-hand humiliation just by breathing the same air as you.”   
  
The alto sax player, Akira said.   
  
“I’m CHANGING!!!!”   
  
Amon shrieked in a way that totally did not help his case. Seriously though, who just walks in on somebody else naked!?   
  
“You’re gay, I’m gay, so it’s not like there’s going to be any sexual tension in this room. That suit you were wearing earlier is more scandalous than your half-clothed body.”   
  
Akira responded with a nonchalant shrug. She brushed past him and picked out a black button-up dress shirt, tossing it over his bare chest.   
  
“Go get ‘im, tiger.”   
  
She laughed, patting his shoulder in a gesture of solidarity before leaving the room with a smirk. Amon groaned and pressed his face into his hands. It was that obvious, eh?  
  
Wait…  
  
She said go get him.   
  
He was still there!  
  
And so, with his shirt unbuttoned in his haste, Amon flew out of the back room and into Kaneki Ken’s increasingly embarrassment filled life.


	3. Kaneki might actually be the cool one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as I was about to go to bed, floppyamon hit me with another idea.

“Gaaaaaargh!”  
  
Kaneki’s head inclined towards the door the attractive stranger had, disappointingly, disappeared behind a minute ago. Was that a scream he’d heard? Kaneki scratched at his nose uncertainly and found himself drumming his fingers against the bar. Why should he care if there was screaming in the back room? The guy had just walked away, meaning that he wasn’t going to come over and…  
  
Slow down there, buddy, Kaneki chided himself. It’s not like he _ **really**_ thought that the singer was going to do anything with ( _or to_ ) him. He was only still at the bar because…because reasons. He wasn’t waiting. He wasn’t. 

  
  
At the edge of his vision Kaneki noticed the blonde saxophonist enter the back room as well ( _probably the singer’s girlfriend_ ). He glared at the back of her head a little bit before morosely turning back to his empty drink and the bartender’s bemused stare. Kaneki opened his mouth to tell the guy to stop looking at him, but was interrupted by more shrieks from the little out-of-the-way room.   
  
“I’m CHANGING!”   
  
Well then. That was interesting. A blush that had nothing to do with the pint of alcohol he’d downed started crawling up Kaneki’s neck and over his ears. It sounded like the blonde wasn’t the singer’s girlfriend after all. And like the singer was coming back.  
  
Soon afterwords, the blonde lady exited the changerooom ( _where a certain someone was probably removing that skin-tight…don’t think about it, Kaneki. Public boners are not something you want to be known for_ ). When she spotted him watching her, she raised a single delicate brow and smirked. The blush Kaneki had been fighting returned full-force under her scrutiny and he hurriedly turned away ( _she knew, oh maaaan she knew_ ).   
  
((In doing so however, he missed his roommate Rize slipping in through the back exit of the bar and beckoning the blonde over while running her hands over her full curves, smiling the trademark “ _I’d love to eat you up_ ” Rize grin. Too bad he missed that, because that same blonde would be  _ **very naked on his favourite couch damn it al**_ _ **l he just got it cleaned**_ the next morning and he would be too confused to kick her out before Rize woke up))  
  
Kaneki plucked out the last remaining ice cube in his glass while he waited and mused. Just as he started sucking on it, making an effort to  _ **cool down**_  and ignore the now less-irritated-more-heated look the bartender was giving him, he heard a slam.  
  
The crooner burst out of the changing room and his frantic expression was the only thing Kaneki could take note of. He ran a few steps forward, stumbling over a decorative plant in a vase and apologizing to the other band members he nearly crashed into. 

Before he could stop himself, a bubble of bright laughter escaped Kaneki due to the sharp contrast between the man before him and the singer on stage earlier. Then, abruptly, the man turned and made electrifying eye contact with Kaneki. He began to walk towards him calmly ( _mood-whiplash, dang_ ) in an almost predatory way that made heat curl in Kaneki’s stomach and dried up his laughter. 

Kaneki’s hands began to shake in nervousness and he wracked his mind for something to say. Nerves were on the verge of eating him alive and so he broke his charged stare-down with the approaching man. In doing so, he subconsciously glanced down at the guy’s body.   
  
His shirt was wide open. His abs looked delicious. Kaneki was caught somewhere between the land of “laugh your ass off for a million years because this man forgot to button his shirt and almost mowed down a plant and some people in his excitement to see you” and “OH NO HE’S HOT WHAT DO I DO!?”. This land wasn’t one Kaneki’s mind or body were familiar with, so a strangled gargle was the only noise he could make.   
  
Unable to take further sensory overload ( _the singer was close and he even smelled nice oh noooooo_ ) Kaneki decided to flee. _**Flee and save his dignity**_. He was getting up from the barstool, trying to drag his gaze off of those carved-from-marble abs, when the singer did the thing that sealed their eventual relationship in stone.   
  
“I’m Amon Koutarou, nice to meet y-”  
  
He slipped on the water that had dripped on the floor from Kaneki’s sweating drink and the ice cube he held in his hand. The singer, Amon, fell directly forwards, completely caught off guard, and landed painfully on his face. Gasping with shock and worry, Kaneki tried to scramble to his feet and lend a helping hand, but a groan from the floor and a waving hand stopped him him.   
  
“Uh…come here often?.”   
  
Amon asked in his deep velvety voice, rolling over on the ground to pose with one hand supporting his head, his shirt open and wet, and a bruise forming on his forehead.   
  
Kaneki laughed until tears formed in his eyes and Amon remained in his pose, trying to pretend the fall had been calculated flirtation all along. Finally, Kaneki extended his hand to the beautiful, hilarious, massive loser who had, by some miracle, just stolen his heart.   
  
“I’m Kaneki Ken. Would you like to get a drink with me someday, Amon Koutarou?”  
  
" ** _Hell yes_**."


End file.
